Bonus Addicted Chap 7
by RWlover93
Summary: Bônus do Capítulo 7 de Addicted - NC17 "O loiro colocou as mãos na nuca dele, colando seus lábios em um beijo exigente, as mãos se entrelaçando no cabelo dele, descendo e marcando a pele da barriga, das costas, dos braços"


**Na Sala Precisa – Parte.2**

Harry ouviu os pingos da chuva caindo lá fora, como naquela noite em que estivera "mais que simplesmente perto" de Draco.

Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Harry arqueou o rosto a procura inconsciente de contato com a boca do outro, e quando seus lábios se tocaram Harry colocou a mão na nuca de Draco, como se quisesse impedi-lo de tentar se afastar, mas Draco parecia não ter pensado nisso...

Agora com mais calma Harry sentiu aquelas sensações intrigantes voltarem a tomar conta de seu corpo, e enlaçou o outro pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Sem que seus lábios se descolassem, Draco foi fazendo Harry recuar, que colocava suas mãos por dentro da blusa dele, acariciando-lhe as costas.

Harry nunca pensou que algum dia chegaria a gostar de Draco, nem que fosse um pouquinho... Mas tinha que admitir... Ter Draco o abraçando daquele jeito, beijando-o daquele jeito era bem melhor do que ele já pôde imaginar um dia.

Assim que os dois interromperam o beijo, buscando ar, Draco olhou para Harry e tentou falar com a respiração descompassada.

- Potter... Eu não...

Harry o ignorou, puxou o loiro com força e juntou seus lábios com agressividade, suas mãos percorrendo-lhe a nuca, enquanto sentia as mãos dele subindo por suas costas causando-lhe arrepios. As mãos, a boca, o cheiro definitivamente único... Aquilo fazia Harry Potter ser tão absurdamente viciante. Draco afastou seus lábios levemente, apenas para brigar contra os botões insistentemente fechados da camisa de Harry. Perdeu a paciência que já não tinha e mandou os primeiros pelos ares, até que suas mãos finalmente conseguissem desabotoar os demais com civilização.

O grifinório tirou a camisa de Draco com um só puxão, jogando-a longe como alguém que se livra de uma lembrança particularmente desagradável, Ele voltou a avançar com vontade nos lábios do moreno, mordiscando-os de leve antes de iniciar um novo beijo, particularmente mais quente. Sentiu seu corpo sendo pressionado para recuar à parede. E foi o que fez, as costas gelando tão logo se chocaram contra as pedras e o corpo inteiro formigando com a presença tão próxima de Harry.

O moreno desceu suas mãos até a calça de Draco, abrindo o zíper sem nenhuma sombra de que fosse recuar. Draco ofegou, tentando conter o turbilhão de pensamentos que, normalmente, nem mesmo passariam por sua cabeça. Agarrou as pernas de Harry, colocando-as ao redor de sua cintura e, beijando-o, foi guiando-o até a cama. Atirou-o sobre o colchão e deitou-se em cima dele.

O que Harry fazia era por puro extinto, puro desejo que pulsava em suas veias, era como se sempre soubesse o que fazer, como se sempre estivesse esperando por Draco.

Harry passou as mãos pelas costas de Draco quando seus corpos se tocaram, provocando uma onda elétrica nos dois.

Beijar Draco era muito diferente de beijar Cho ou Ginny, abraçar também era diferente, as garotas eram delicadas e esperavam que Harry tomasse a iniciativa, mas Draco o beijava com desejo, tomava o controle da situação, o segurava com força pela cintura o deixando de pernas bambas, e ele tinha aquele cheiro de perfume amadeirado que Harry tanto gostava **[N/A: E eu também, diga-se de passagem... ;D**

Harry passou um braço pela cintura de Draco, fazendo com que ficassem totalmente pressionados um contra o outro, Draco arfou quando sentiu a ereção do outro contra a sua, Potter era incrivelmente quente.

Suspirou, tentando afastar os pensamentos, deixando que apenas seus instintos guiassem suas mãos que desciam para a calça do moreno. Não podia fraquejar, não era hora pra pensar em conseqüências... Não era hora para pensar.

Draco segurou Harry pela cintura, com força e o fez levantar da cama, Harry seguiu-o, curioso para saber o que o loiro tinha em mente.

A calça do grifinório escorregou até o chão, que voltou a mordiscar o lábio de Draco; o loiro colocou as mãos na nuca dele, colando seus lábios em um beijo exigente, as mãos se entrelaçando no cabelo dele, descendo e marcando a pele da barriga, das costas, dos braços; Sentia o moreno arrepiado e essencialmente excitado.

Sua própria calça foi retirada por mãos exigentes, a respiração entrecortada de Harry em sua nuca o arrepiava.

Draco murmurou algo inaudível quando encaixou seus corpos, pressionando-lhe contra a mesa, sentiu Potter o livrando da sua última peça de roupa, tal como livrando a si mesmo, inclinando seu corpo sobre a mesa **[N/A: ótima refeição...** Suas mãos desceram até a virilha de Harry, arrancando-lhe um gemido que ele nem mesmo se preocupou em abafar.

E então voltou a colar seus lábios, puxando-o pela nuca ao seu encontro enquanto Draco enlaçava suas pernas ao redor da cintura do outro.

E foi com aquele contato que os dois sentiram com se o mundo girasse, como se todos os problemas não existissem, só aquele momento existia, mais nada.

O sonserino movimentou-se dentro dele, arrancando-lhe um gemido, a boca entreaberta por onde escapava uma respiração falha, junto aos gemidos abafados por beijos urgentes e pela busca por mais contato.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo de prazer quando Malfoy entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, prendendo as mãos do grifinório ao lado dos corpos dos dois, o apertando com mais força antes de finalmente, finalmente investir mais forte… e ambos arfaram juntos quando atingiram o orgasmo.

Ainda arfantes, os dois caminharam para trás até deitarem na cama, o corpo estava relaxado e uma onda de exaustão os invadia, Harry encostou a cabeça sobre o peito de Draco e se deixou dormir enquanto as batidas de seu coração diminuíam.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Saudações meus caros leitores!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do Bônus do 7º chap.**

**O chap. 8 está prontinho e meu beta estará postando e já adianto que está emocionante!!**

**Aah, muito obrigado pelos reviews... Vocês não imaginam o quando eu fico feliz quando vejo que vocês estão cobrando os capítulos e que estão ansiosos!**

**Muitos Beijos a todos!**

**Amuh vocês!**

**N/B: **

**Erh... O de sempre mesmo, Desculpem-me novamente. Maaas, ultimamente tenho passado por problemas pessoais, e não ta dando pra vir por aqui, mas voltarei com mais freqüência. Espero que tenham gostado do Bônus, sem palavras chulas! hehehehehehhe **

**Obrigado a Todos que têm deixado Reviews, mesmo mesmo, e estarei respondendo a todos, sem falta ta?**

**\o**


End file.
